Coco Wexler
Coco Wexler is the girls' dorm adviser. She is a troubled and complicated individual. She has changed considerably through the later seasons, gaining weight and becoming somewhat emotionally unstable. Character Background In Hot Dean, she has revealed that she hasn't had the best background. She mentions that she went to a "rat-hole" of a high school as a teenager. The school was in very poor conditions, as she says that they had large roaches in the cafeteria. Personality Coco has a very strange personality. She is fascinated with ravioli, to the point where she would not drop ravioli when she was chased by bees in Season 3. She was fired from her job for putting a lion in Dean Rivers' office when trying to make him happy, but was hired back after her replacement, Mira, was found to be a kleptomaniac, when she stole all the girls' belongings. Coco got a job at a restaurant as the ladies' restroom attendant. When Zoey came to see how it was, Coco told Zoey to kill her with a hammer (expressing her hatred for the job). She also has been known to drive Zoey to places off campus, showing that she doesn't have much of a social life. She also showed how greedy she can be, when she stole several pies that Zoey, Lola, and Dustin were selling to raise money for Lola's charity pledge that she couldn't afford. Her real name is Coco Wexler as revealed in "PCA Confidential". She has a boyfriend named Carl, who doesn't treat her well due to the fact that in Hot Dean, he kept dumping her every three weeks over the phone and in the fourth season he broke up with her when Coco fell on his mother mentioned in "Alone at PCA", but they later reconciled. He also is very strong when he beat up Coco's date (after he broke up with her). She is also shown to be a horrible dorm advisor, this fact even mentioned by Chase in Hot Dean. Gallery Coco1.PNG Coco4.png Appearances Trivia *Coco shows similar traits to both Lauren Ackerman and Pam Puckett, both of which are characters from iCarly ''(another Dan Schneider show).﻿ *Coco has become a more dramatic character as the seasons went on. *Along with Dean Rivers, Kazu and Mark Del Figgalo, Coco is one of only four recurring characters that appear in all four seasons of the series. *James Garrett mentioned in Dinner For Two Many that her nickname is "Hungry Hungry Coco", after the group saw Carl eating with a woman that was Coco in disguise. *Coco guest starred in ''Sam & Cat episode " #FirstClassProblems." She was seen wearing a PCA hoodie and reveals that she and Carl got married and divorced and Carl was now about to marry her mother. She was also seen to still love canned ravioli. *As revealed in [[Hot Dean|'Hot Dean']], Coco's a Capricorn, which means that her birthday is anywhere from December 22nd to January 20th. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:PCA faculty Category:Recurring characters Category:Female characters